Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
Orijinal (cuando nos ia ajunta "ta"), me ia pensa de e "ta" e "va" como formas de de nonrealia. "Va" ia es sempre la futur, natural. Ma "ta" ia es intendeda per usa sola en la pasada e la presente, simil a la engles "I would have (done this)" e "I would (do this)", con la tempo sujesteda sola par la contesto. Me pensa ancora ce la idea de "ta" futur no es nesesada. Comentas? *La usa de "ta" en desiras e demandas cortes pare futur: "la re ta vive!", "tu ta abri la porta?". **vera, ma el es un futur "debil", no? nota ce en demandas, nos usa sempre la presente. ***El es un futur min serta. "La re va vive" declara un fato suposada, an si la re mori a la dia seguente. Me no comprende ce tu intende par "nos usa sempre la presente". Simon ****pardon, me intende comandas: "wash the dishes!" ****A, si. Simon ***vera, esta usas de "ta" difere de la otra usas. "la re ta vive" es vera un corti per "me prea ce la re va vive", e "tu ta abri la porta" es vera un corti per "abri la porta, per favore". ambos ia es introduida pos la orijinal introdui de "ta". posable nos no debe usa los? ****Tu sujesta pare bon. "Ce la re va vive" pare un corti plu bon ce "la re ta vive", serta. E per la demanda/comanda cortes, on pote dise "tu pote abri la porta, per favore?" Simon **ancora, me vide ambos "ta" e "va" como irrealis - "va" per futur, "ta" per non-futur. en la mesma modo, la pasada e la presente es realis - "ia" indica pasada, "-" indica non-pasada. donce, on usa "ta" cuando on parla de un aveni en la pasada o presente ce no es o ia es realida. ***Esta es refinada, e fasil per comprende. Me gusta. Simon **si on segue esta sujeste, es plu bon si nos sujeste ance ce "ta" no es elejable. ***Si. (Me no gusta paroletas gramatical ce es elejable. Los sujesta ce la strutur no es tan forte como posable. Ma esta es sola me opina :-) Simon *"Ta" indica un aveni imajinada. Nos pote distingui du usas major, ce coresponde jeneral a la difere entre la pasada/presente e la futur: **En se usa prima, un aveni imajinada contradise la fatos ja conoseda: nos imajina un mundo diferente. Esta usa ave un relata prosima a la conseta de "si". "Si la sol ia brilia (ier), me ta es felis (ier)." "Si la sol brilia (oji), me ta es felis (oji)." **En se usa du, un aveni imajinada no contradise la fatos, car la fatos no es ancora conoseda: en loca, nos desira o duta (etc) ce la cosa va aveni. "Me desira ce la sol ta brilia (doman)." ***tu no pensa ce, cuando on dise "me desira ce la sola ta brilia", on intende ce la sola ta brilia aora? si on intende doman, tu no dise "me desira ce la sol va brilia"? ****Me no sabe, car la regulas es ancora nonclar. Me debe divina a cada caso. Simon *Ave a veses un confusa entre la du usas, car nos no conose sempre la fatos pasada o presente, o car nos crede ce nos conose ja la futur. (Nos crede ce nos va esiste ancora doman, per esemplo. E nos pote desira o duta ce avenis pasada o presente es diferente.) Plu, nos omete "ta" cuando la contesto permete. Esta omete aveni en ambos usas, e confusa los plu en nos mentes. **me pensa ce nos no "omete el cuando la contesto permete", nos inclui el cuando nos vole asentua la nonrealia. ***Si. Me no ia espresa me pensas a modo clar. Simon *E ave ancora plu confusa cuando nos misca la tempos e dise ce un person futur va ave un desira o un duta, o ce un person pasada ia imajina un presente diferente. Simon **me ia crede ce la tempo de desira o duta clari esta, no? ***Si, ma nos nesesa teni el en mente per evita es malgidada par esemplos de esta spesie. Nos no debe usa tal esemplos como base de la sistem. Simon Me pensa ance ce nos ia oblida la usa de "debe" e "pote" en simil espresas. Me no crede ce "I doubt he could kill" es la mesma como "I doubt he would kill," o "I don't think he should kill" es la mesma como "I don't think he would kill". (Me duta ce el pote mata; me duta ce el ta mata; me no crede ce el ta mata; me no crede ce el debe mata) *Simil, me no crede ce "I doubt he could kill" es la mesma como "I doubt he can kill". Un esemplo plu comun: "I doubt he can (= will be able to) eat the whole of that pizza." "I doubt he could (= would be able to) eat the whole of that pizza (even if we gave him all day to do so)." En la prima, nos imajina e duta la futur posable en cual el va come la piza intera. En numero du, nos imajina e duta un futur ce es min posable, car nos imajina la aveni nonprobable ce nos permete el come la piza per tota la dia. Usa "ta" (o "va") per ambos no pare aida la claria. **vera, me no vide un difere sinifiante entre "can" e "could". me no ta usa "can" pos "doubt". si la difere es sola un difere de intensia, on pote usa averbos per indica la intensia. ***Tu no dise: "I doubt I can do that"? Posable esta es un otra difere entre nos du dialetos. Simon ***Ance: "I doubt I can help you" (I don't think I can help you). Si me oia "I doubt I could help you", me espeta oia ance "if I tried" o simil. Simon *"I doubt he would kill" implica "if ...", no? Se mata es clar un aveni imajinada, e on nesesa "ta" (an si on pote omete el en pratica). "Could" es "would be able to" (if ...), e "should" es "would be obliged to" (if ...). **tu sujeste ce "could" es "ta pote" e "should" es "ta debe"? interesante. ***Me usa los a esta modo (entre otra modos...) Simon * La cosa es confusada car en lfn nos tende usa "debe" a modo debil (= "should", no "must"). **me vide "debe" como "should", e "nesesa" como "must". ***Nos disionario dise ce "debe" es sosial e "nesesa" es fisical, ma esta no pare es vera. Ma ce es la sinifia de "should"? Vera, esta sinifas es tan liscos ce nos debe/nesesa defini multe clar nos intendes, o la discute va deveni un caos de malcomprendes. Simon *Ave ance la posable ce "ta pote", "ta debe", e "ta vole" sinifia a veses ce la pote, la debe, e la vole se mesmas es real, ma ce on eleje iniora los. (I could – if I wanted to – but I'm not going to. I should – but I'm not going to. I would like to – but I'm not going to.) Estas envolve denova un mundo diferente, la mundo de "si". Simon **denova, me crede ce la paroleta "si" sufisi per indica nonrealia, e "ta" sola asentua el. ***Ma on no ave sempre "si" en la frase. "Esce tu pote labora oji? – Me pote (= e va). / Me ta pote (= ma no va)." Simon A supra me ia scrive alga pensas vagante e varios. Esce los aida? Simon *posable. *O posable me ia susede sola confusa an plu la pitur... Simon *pare ce (como en multe otra discutes) nos ave un filosofia diferente de lfn. per me, nos debe defini un parola como "ta" e se loca ante la verbo, e donce lasa la usor usa el como el desira. per tu (coreta me si me era), nos debe dona detalias de usa. tu gusta regulas bon definada; me gusta un grado plu grande de libria. **Esperanto no ia ave regulas clar a la comensa, e la resulta es ce el conteni aora cosas strana. (Me esemplo favoreda es ce la junta de "post" (pos) es "post kiam", la junta de "antaŭ" (ante) es "antaŭ ol", e la junta de "ĝis" (asta) es simple "ĝis"!) Me senti bon cuando me sabe ce me segue la regulas. Si la regulas no es clar, me deveni confusada. Ma me no vole insista ce tota es rijida fisada – la laxia es bon, ma on nesesa sabe do la punto sentral es! Me no cexa contra usas metaforal, ma on nesesa comprende cual sinifia es la base ce on estende. E con parolas como "ta", ce cambia direta la cualias de la verbos, un descrive neblos no sufisi, en me opina. Parlores pote estende "ta" a usas nova, serta, ma si nun comprende clar la intende de la parola, la comunica deveni difisil. Nos ia ave un esemplo an en esta paje, cuando tu ia comprende "me desira ce la sola ta brilia" a modo diferente de me, car la usa de "ta" no es clar per me. Simon **Tu dise "nos debe defini un parola como 'ta'" – esta es un idea eselente, ma do es la defini? Simon *me demanda a me si "ta" debe es un verbo aidante, como "debe", "pote", e "vole"? donce, on pote usa "ia" e "va" ante el, e nos no nesesa multe regulas complicada de usa. el ta es simple un verbo aidante, como "ja" es simple un averbo. (nota: par "verbo aidante" me intende un verbo usada ante otra verbos en un cadena de verbos, ma un ce no pote es usada per otra cosas.) **Me gusta multe esta idea. Vera, ance "ia" e "va" opera como verbos aidante, no? Si on aseta esta, on pote clari plu fasil per ce on pote omete los en parla reportada, e per ce on senti un tende per dise "me veni doman" en loca de "me va veni doman". Simon **me senti nunca un tende per dise "me veni doman"! ***An en suproposas pos "si"? "Me va aida tu si tu va visita me doman"? Simon **me nota ce, si "ta" deveni un verbo aidante, deveni difisil usa el ante "debe", "pote", etc. ***No plu difisil ce "me vole pote nada". Simon *plu: nos pote ave partes de la gramatica ce indica como on pote (ma no nesesa) tradui formas de linguas natural (como la perfeta, la continuante, la sujuntiva, la dependente, etc), en loca de instruis detaliada de la usa de "ta", "ja", "es ...nte", etc. **Esta es un bon idea, ma el es difisil sin dona esemplos en linguas natural. Nos nesesa presenta un esplica consisa de "ta", "-nte", etc, e a pos mostra multe esemplos pratical e varios de se usas, posable con comentas ce "esta es simil a la perfeta en otra linguas", etc. La lejor pote fa alora se concluis propre. Acel es plu nonperos ce atenta un esplica detalios, me acorda. Simon Possibilities: *'va' indicates an event that will or may occur in the future. *'ta' indicates an event that is or was not real. **events that one wishes would be real or would have been real. ***me ia espera ce tu ta veni. ***me espera ce tu va veni. **events that one doubts are real or were real. ***me ia duta ce tu ta veni. ***me duta ce tu va veni. **events that may or may not occur if another occurs. ***si tu ia veni, me ta selebra. ***si tu veni, me va selebra. *The way these examples are arranged suggests that "ta" is simply the past equivalent of "va". I think you agree with me that that can't be the case. *Taking into account all your good ideas above, the key thing about "ta" in these examples is that it implies "but you didn't". If the main verb was in the present tense, "ta" would imply "but you're not". "Me ia duta ce tu va veni" means "I doubted you would come (but here you are, nonetheless)". *The essence of "ta" seems to be counterfactual: the idea of "... but it isn't". This is why "la re ta vive" and "tu ta abri la porta" seem weird. The latter seems to imply "I really wish you'd open the door, but you're not going to, are you?" Perhaps also for this reason, "ta" can indeed be optional, because it's just a way of emphasizing a quality that already exists in some contexts. *An interesting example to ponder: "I could have done so much more!" Simon